It is known to mount a wing type airfoil on a boat to utilize the force of the wind against the airfoil to power or drive the boat though water. Wing type airfoil assemblies offer numerous advantages over the conventional sail. Among the advantages one can realize from the wing type airfoil as contrasted to a conventional sail is that the wing type airfoil is easy to handle and rig. Generally, the entire airfoil assembly can be quickly removed from the vessel or mounted to the vessel without requiring a great deal of time and effort as is often the case with a conventional sail. In addition, the basic design of a wing type airfoil for a vessel can be of a size that can be handled by one individual.
There is a need, however, to improve the effectiveness and efficiency of conventional wing type airfoils and to design the same such that it can be economically and practically manufactured.